My Valentine
by DinoSteph
Summary: Edward has very special valentine day plans for Bella, who seems convinced that he is only doing this as an important milestone in her human life.
1. Chapter 1

I grumbled incoherently under my breath as I watched Edward put my other suitcase in the trunk. A suit case that I wasn't even allowed to pack or look in until we had reached our destination, wherever that was.

"Valentines Day" I spat quietly to myself, squinting as the sun slightly began to shine through the clouds. I looked down at my feet and started shuffling the snow around, pretending the cold wasn't bothering me.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!" Alice said behind me as she came out and sat beside me on the front step. I grumbled again. "Oh Bella, stop it, don't ruin my fun" She said nudging me in the knee.

"Almost all packed" Edward said enthusiastically as he sat down on my other side.

"Great" I said, forcing a smile to the both of them. "Can't...wait" Sitting in between the two of them I knew I was out numbered. No point in running, they could give me a ten minute head start and they would catch up in .5 seconds. I shivered against the cold, pulling my scarf up around my chin and sighed, watching the stream of air escape my mouth. Alice nudged me again before she got up and went back inside, yelling at Jasper about some sort of dinner reservation, which made me picture the two of them in the woods, sharing an elk around some candles. Oh boy, I laughed to myself.

Edward wrapped his arms around me in attempt to heat me up but he just brought the cold with him. I shivered again at his touch.

"I'm sorry" He said, flinching back.

"Nooo" I whined, pulling his arms back around me. He laughed as he took me back in his arms, pressing his nose into my hair, breathing unnecessarily , sending a cool chill down my neck. I shivered again, and grabbed onto his arms tight, hoping if he tried to pull away I could somehow attempt to stop him, but he didn't pull away this time.

"Edward.." I said, staring at the car, which was packed full. Edward had made an attempt to tie the trunk down to keep everything in. "Where are we.."

"Secret" He interrupted, smiling back, laughing to himself.

"Fine." I grumbled. "but you know I don't like secrets, or having Alice pack for me" I said as I struggled out of his arms, irritated by the continued secrecy that went on around me. Even if this was some sort of special event, I hate when things are made into a big deal because of me. Edwards more of a "go big or go home" kind of person, and I was starting to realize, he's never going home.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I opened the front door.

"Inside" I spat back. "I'm cold"

I could hear him laughing on the other side of the door, which irritated me more. Laugh at Bella, everyone always does. I walked through the living room, trying to avoid all the red. It looked like Valentines day threw up in the house, and for some reason this didn't bother Esme. I turned the corner only to find myself in another uncomfortable situation. Not for me though, I didn't mind.

"Bella!" Esme exaggerated as she peeked around Carlisle, who appeared to have his hands all over her. "Carlisle!" She hissed quietly, pulling away from him. This situation made me laugh. It's not everyday that they publicly show their affections, but it never once made me doubt that they loved each other. I could see it in how they look at each other, how they talk to each other, how Carlisle lingers when he hugs her after coming home from work. He loved her, and she loved him.

"Bella" Carlisle said, acknowledging me, as he made his way out to the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Esme said, hands flying through her hair, making it perfect again.

"Valentines Day.." I grumbled again, walking past her.

"Whats that dear?" She questioned.

"Food" I said as I opened the pantry and grabbed some cheese sticks and started stuffing them in my mouth, perfect excuse not to have any sort of conversation. I had all sorts of excuses for these kinds of situations. Food was one of them. Another was sleep. Shower worked sometimes, but Alice didn't seem to have a problem standing in the bathroom with me, promising not to look as she continued on about whatever was on Perez Hilton at the time. Fashion. Boys. Celebrity's. She liked to predict what was going to happen, and then see if any of it came true. I'm not exactly sure if she can actually see these celebrity's futures, or shes just so obsessed with them that shes figured out their patterns, who's going to break up with who. It blows my mind, really.

"Alright, but don't eat too much, you'll want to save room for later" Esme smiled at me.

"Later!!?" I choked, making my eyes water.

"Mom!" I heard Edward rush into the kitchen. "Secret, remember" I glanced back to Esme who now had her finger to her lips, as if to hush herself.

"Valentines Day" I grumbled, pushing my way past him and up the stairs. I could hear him following me but still tried to slam the door behind me, and he caught it in time, which I already knew he would.

"Don't be like this" He said, still smiling as he sat down beside me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Promise you're not making a huge deal out of this" I pleaded, throwing myself back on the bed.

"It's Valentines Day.." He said, looking back at me. "I want to make a big deal out of it."

"If this has anything to do with important milestones in my life as a human then I refuse to go" I grumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back up beside me.

"Well it's not only that" He said, wrapping his arms around me as I laid my head against his chest. "It's because I love you, and it's valentines day. I'm guess you've never celebrated valentines day with anyone, have you?" He asked, stroking his hand through my hair.

"Well, no" I said, not counting every valentines day through elementary school where you had to tape a paper bag to the end of your desk and everyone in the class gave you a cheesy valentine.

"Me either" He said, pulling the heated blanket, which was a gift, up around my body. "Which makes you my first" I could hear him smiling. I knew somehow he would turn this around. The words "my first" holds so much meaning.

"Well..." I sighed. "If I can't be your first in other aspects of your life yet, I might as well celebrate...Valentines day... with you" Knowing he won anyways, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good." He said pulling me closer. I twisted out of the warm blanket and turned to face him, bringing my nose up to touch his. "I love you" I whispered. He closed the space between us, pressing his lips against my neck, making his way up to my jaw, and finally ever so softly on my lips. My heart started racing as I reached my hands up into his hair, twisting, pulling him closer against me, deepening the kiss. Knowing he was going to eventually pull away, I held on tight, fingers interlocked behind his head. He finally reached up and placed both hands on either side of my head, and pulled me away, breaking the contact I was fighting so hard to keep. I gasped for air, finally realizing that air was important to. He leaned his forehead against mine and looking me in the eye.

"I love you" He said, his cool breath washing over me. By this point I couldn't tell what was making me dizzy, lack of oxygen, or Edward. I bit my lip and thought to myself "Edward... I could live without oxygen, but I could never live without Edward" I quickly sunk forward, planting one more kiss on his lips.

"Good" I grinned. "Now...why did Esme say I needed to save room for later?" I asked, having full knowledge that he had no intentions to ever tell me.

"Secret" He laughed, as he brushed his nose against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, not even realizing I had fallen asleep. "Edward?" I called out, trying to see in the pitch black. Nothing. I reached my hand over to where he usually would be beside me. No one. I sat up in bed, straining to hear but the house was completely silent. I reached over to the table beside me, flicking the lamp on. Blinded by the light I squinted, trying to look around the room. Adjusting to my surroundings, alone. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I slowly opened when something caught my eye. I glanced over, and on the pillow beside me was two red roses and a note. I rolled my eyes and reached across the bed, grabbing the piece of folded paper, brining my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arm around them, I unfolded the note.

_My Dear Bella,_

_Give her two red roses, each with a note. _

_The first note says For the woman I love_

_and the second, For my best friend. _

_Forever Yours, Edward_

I glanced back at the roses, noticing a tag on each. I grabbed the rose closest to me.

"For the woman I love"

My eyes watering, I reached for the other.

"For my best friend"

"Valentines Day" I muttered under my breath as I wiped my eyes. I tore the blankets off me, sending thousands of red pieces everywhere. I glanced around the bed, to see thousands of red petals leading to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The smell of vanilla overwhelmed me as I noticed about a thousand candles lit around the giant room. Shocked, I walked continued on, taking everything in. The roses, the candles. Speechless. I glanced over to see the tub filled, rose petals and bubbles covered the surface. I thought about calling out to Edward, but decided to play along with his games. I undressed and stepped into the tub, the bubbles surrounding me. I closed my eyes slowly, as I faintly heard something coming from downstairs. It was Edward. He was playing the Piano. My heart almost stopped. "Oh" I said to myself, my eyes watering. I hummed along to the lullaby and lowered myself deeper into the tub, letting the aroma of the vanilla and roses take over. After a while, the water started getting cold, and I decided it was time to get out. I wrapped myself in a giant towel, noticing two outfits beside me on the counter. A pair of black pressed pants and a blouse, beside that, a pair of jeans and a sweater. This had Alice, and Edwards name all over it. I stood there staring at my choices, and decided that considering this was mine and Edwards Valentines day, I chose my jeans and sweater. I still didn't know where he was taking me yet, but I was almost certain that I wouldn't need to dress up this late. I tugged my jeans on, and pulled the sweater over my wet hair, grabbing a brush I combed my hair neatly into a pony tail. I quickly brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. When I opened the door, the bed was made, the mess was gone. I glanced over to the door leading to the hallway, noticing the mess actually wasn't gone at all, just repositioned. I followed the rose petals out of his room, down the hallway and down the stairs, still in the pitch black. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I felt hands reach around me, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi" I said softly. Reaching out to wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you" I smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day" He said, brining me closer, softly kissing my lips. I could feel his lips slightly form a smile.

"mmhmm" I said, ignoring the words, but listening to the feelings behind them.

"I'm glad you picked my outfit." He said, sliding his hands up my back, around my neck, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Me too." I mumbled through pursed lips, which were preoccupied with his. I reached my hand up around the back of his head, pulling him in closer, my head spinning. Finally he drew back, letting me catch my breath.

"You ready to go" He asked, grabbing my hand in his as he turned for the door.

"Nope" I said, following him anyways.

He grabbed my coat and helped me into before heading outside. I stood there, watching as he slowly put his coat on. Watching him in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. His smile, the kindness in his eyes. I didn't care what day it was, I loved him the same way everyday. I reached out and wrapped my arms around him as he was in the middle of putting his coat on, pressing my face against his cool chest.

"Bella?" He questioned

"I love you, thats all" I said, blushing as I stepped back, composing myself.

He grabbed my hand as we slid out the front door and walked to the car. Snow falling all around us. He came around the car and opened the door for me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, hoping maybe he would tell me now.

"Secret." He smiled, as he climbed into the seat beside me, starting the car. I watched the house fade away as he backed out of the driveway slowly, and then we were on our way.

After driving for nearly over an hour I suddenly panicked. "We're not taking a plane anywhere are we?" I asked, my eyes widening as I thought about flying, not one of my favorite things.

"Nope" He said, still not giving me any hints.

"Train?" I guessed.

"Nope" He laughed.

"Boat?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I hated boats more than planes.

"Nope."

"Hm, So we're just driving there?" I asked, completely confused by now.

"Nope." He laughed again. "Bella, stop guessing, I'm not going to tell you. I'm sure you know what a secret is, and a surprise. Just sit back, and relax."

"Alright..." I said hesitantly, closing my eyes as I lay my head against the head rest, trying to get more comfortable. Watching the cars, as they passed us on the highway I slowly closed my eyes.

"Bella." Edward said, nudging me.

"Wha?!" I jumped, immediately closing my eyes again. "What time is it?" I asked, referring to the bright sun that managed to find its way through the tinted windows.

"Around 10:30" He said, as he turned off the highway, down a bumpy dirt road, causing me to jump in my seat.

"This...looks...romantic.." I laughed to myself, looking out the window at the thousands of trees surrounding us.

"Well we're not there yet" He laughed to himself, taking my hand in his. "It's sorta...out of the way. I figured privacy would be important, with the sun and all" I glanced out the window at the bright sun, and back to Edward, who was letting off a dull glimmer. Something I loved the first time I saw it. I looked down at my hand in his, and intertwined our fingers, moving his hand, causing it to shimmer slightly in the sun. I brought his hand up to my lips and lightly kissed his sparkling thumb, sending a spark through my lips. I smiled.

"And we're here!" He said, squeezing my hand as he took off his seatbelt. I glanced out the window, letting out a gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me" I said as I took off my seatbelt and stepped out of the car, completely surrounded by trees. "If you think I'm roughing it, you've got another thing coming for you." I said looking around.

"Don't be silly" He said reaching out for me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's not funny Edward. I said, turning around to face him. "I failed an outdoor survival course once because I couldn't tie any of the knots properly, in fact, I can barely tie my own shoes." I said looking down at my untied laces. "Why do you think I trip so much." I teased. He glanced at my shoes and bent down to tie my laces. "I'm not sleeping outside" I grumbled.

"I wouldn't have it" He said, standing back up to face me. "This is a little detour, we're really close. Now if you would just stop questioning everything I have planned and just enjoy it, trust me. I have your best interests in mind and I would never put you in any sort of situation that I know would make you uncomfortable.

"Sure you would, It's called Valentines day" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Humor me, Bella, would ya." He said as he headed towards the car.

"But.." I started.

"Bella, do you trust me?" He asked turning back around.

"Of course I do" I said, glancing around at the snow covered forest, walking closer to Edward.

"Good, now close your eyes" He whispered, spinning me around, hugging my back to his chest. I hesitated, rolling my eyes.

"Are they closed?" He asked.

"Yeah" I sighed, finally closing my eyes.

"Good, now listen carefully, tell me, what do you hear." I thought this over for a minute, listening to my surroundings.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Give it a minute." He whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my neck. I stood there with my eyes closed, listening, concentrating, and honestly, it was dead silent. All I could hear were my own thoughts.

"Stop thinking, and just listen." He whispered. I forced my mind blank, listening carefully. I could hear the cool winter air moving through the trees. Some squirrels climbing in a tree to my far left, causing me to turn my head slightly in their direction. I've never tried so hard to listen to nothing. "Farther" He whispered encouragingly. I took a deep breath, holding it in, so that it wouldn't distract me, and then I heard it.

"Water?" I guessed, opening my eyes.

"Water." He said, squeezing me against him before he let go and opened the trunk, pulling out one of my suitcases that Alice packed. I eyed him nervously as he dug through it, grabbing something and tossing it towards me as he continued shuffling through the suitcase. I fumbled around with the piece of fabric, noticing it was two items as one dropped to my feet. I reached down to pick it up realizing what it was.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, not amused. "It's the middle of February!" I untwisted the mess of fabric and held it out away from me. It was a dark blue two-piece bathing suit, very simple and elegant, but that was besides the point. I glanced towards Edward who was standing beside the car holding what looked like swimming trunks, smiling back at me.

"Have you lost your mind!?" I yelled at him again.

"Bella, trust me" He said, opening the car door. "You can change in the car, I won't look, promise." He chuckled. Here I was, standing out in the middle of the woods in February, appropriately dressed for the weather, and he wanted me to wear a bathing suit!. He nodded his head towards the car. I huffed and walked towards him.

"If I get hypothermia I'm blaming you" I warned him as I climbed into the car, closing the door behind me. I sat there grumbling as I slowly undressed and changed into the two piece, feeling goosebumps slowly creeping up my arms. I opened the car door to find Edward fully dressed. "Edward?" I said confused. "Please tell me you have a good reason as to why your still dressed and I'm sitting here in a bathing suit." I crossed my arms, feeling suddenly self-conscious of my exposed body. "Where are your shorts?" I asked, still sitting in the car.

He burst out laughing, pointing to his waist. "Under my clothes." He chuckled. "Bella, put your clothes on, over your bathing suit."

"Oh." I said feeling embarrassed as I pulled my jeans back on. Once I was fully dressed I climbed back out of the car.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding a bag in one hand and reached out for me with his other.

"No." I said, taking his hand anyway. He led me through the woods, listening to the crunching of the snow under my feet as I took note of the beautiful snow covered trees. We came to a clearing when I finally saw what I had heard earlier. Water, surrounded by giant rocks with a small overhead waterfall. Steam swirling around on top of the water. It was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen anything like it.

"Edward?" I said, confused, stopping.

"It's called a hot spring" He answered. "The water is warm." He said as he let go of my hand, pulling his sweater over his head. "You coming?" He asked, pulling his boots and jeans off. I just stood there, watching g him undress. I've never seen him so exposed. He stepped into the water, causing the steam to swirl around him. He was beautiful. He waded through the water, stopping when he got to the middle and turned to face me. "Bella?" He said. The sun came through the trees, shining on Edward, "My Edward" I thought, smiling to myself. He stood there, arms stretched out to me. At this point I could care less if I got frost bite and had to have some toes removed. I quickly fumbled with the sweater over my head, and removed my jeans, forgetting about my boots I stumbled over them laughing. I was now standing there in the blue bathing suit. I glanced back to up Edward, in the middle of the hot spring, mouth opened. Feeling self-conscious I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the cool wind as it closed around me.

"Um" I mumbled, brining Edward back to me. He closed his mouth into a big smile, arms still stretched out to me. I slowly walked close to the edge and dipped my right foot in, surprised, even though he already told me it was warm, that it was in fact warm. I gradually brought myself down, lowering myself in the warm water, causing the bathing suit to cling around my body. The steam wrapped around my face immediately, causing my face to turn red. The warm water relaxing my tense muscles.

"There we go." He said, reaching out for me. I took his hands in mine and pulled myself through the water towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my body against him, and for once his body was almost the same temperature as mine. I reached around rubbing my hands up his warm back. "Bella." He whispered, moving his hands around the back of my neck, brining my face up to his, kissing my shoulders, my neck, and then finally with an intense amount of passion he moved to my lips. My hands found their way up to this hair, twisting as I pulled myself up higher, my feet losing the ground beneath me as I kissed him back. He finally pulled me away as I gasped for air. "mm" I whined pulling his face back to mine, he moved his lips along my neck, kissing as he went while I tried to catch my breath. He reached up and grabbed my hands from his hair. "No" I whimpered, unable to say more, as I felt myself slowly drift back down, feeling the rocks under my feet again.

"We have all weekend." He said smiling down at me as he brought my hands to his face, covering them in kisses.

"Right" I mumbled. He pulled me farther into the water as he sat down on a rock, pulling me into his lap. I twisted around so that my back was against his. Finally enjoying the warmth that was rolling off him. I closed my eyes, sighing, as I stretched my legs out, making my toes poke out of the water through the steam. I felt Edwards warm hand reach out rub my leg, from the knee down my thigh, leaving a cool shock trailing behind.

"What happened to 'we have all weekend'". I asked trying not to laugh, and he immediately pulled his hand back, making me wish I never said anything. I twisted back around in his lap, bringing us face to face.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, looking around.

"MmmHmm." I hummed, staring past him towards the waterfall. I swam out of his lap and made my way towards it, reaching out to touch the falling stream. I glanced back to see Edward still sitting, watching. I slowly walked under the water, letting it fall over my face, soaking my hair. I reached up and pushed the hair out of my face. It was my turn to persuade Edward. I turned around and reached my hand out towards him, silently pleading him to join me. He walked over and grabbed my hand as I pulled him under the water with me. I watched the water crash down on him, soaking his hair, his face, his body. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling us closer, under the water fall. He wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you" He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you" I said, squeezing him, ignoring the noise my stomach just made.

"Hungry?" He asked laughing at me.

"No.." I lied. I thought back to the last time I ate, which was yesterday afternoon, the cheese sticks. I was starving.

"Liar." He laughed. "Come on then, we have all weekend." He reminded me, pulling me out from the waterfall. "You wait here" He said as he climbed out of the water, going through his bag. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and put his clothes back on. "Your turn" He said, grabbing the other towel, holding it out for me. I climbed out of the water, immediately feeling the chill as I rushed into his arms. He wrapped the towel tightly around me, rubbing my arms, legs, and stomach trying to dry me off. He grabbed my clothes in one hand and picked me up.

"You're going the wrong way" I said, noticing as he entered the woods in a different direction then when we came. "The car is the other way."

"We're not going back to the car. Remember when I said we're almost there." I nodded. "And when I said we weren't going to take a plane, or a boat, or a train?" I nodded again. "Well, the rest is all on foot." He said as took off in a run, holding me close against him, wrapped in my towel, we raced uphill.


	4. Chapter 4

"Almost there." He said as he made his way through the thick forest. I closed my eyes against the cool breeze, as I clung tightly to Edward, trying to ignore the cold air as it made its way through my towel. I felt him slow down

"Edward.." I gasped as I opened my eyes, looking at the massive wooden cabin.

He smiled as he reached into his pocket, shifting me to his other arm as he grabbed a set of keys. He reached around, wrapping the towel tighter around me as I noticed ice forming at the end of my hair. I watched my breath as I finally exhaled. He unlocked the door and slowly swung it opened. We walked through the door, his arms wrapped around me still and I was hit with a wave of heat. I glanced around the open-concept area which consisted of a living room, kitchen with a dinette, and a bedroom, but there were no interior walls. The cabin had a warm and rustic feeling. I grabbed a hold of my towel as Edward set me on my feet, which met a warm wooden floor, something I wasn't expecting. I slowly walked towards the living room portion of the cabin, noticing a fireplace in the corner, that was already lit. I glanced back to Edward but he was gone. I quickly looked around the room, and saw the light on in what I was assuming was the bathroom, the only enclosed area in the cabin. I continued through the living room, taking in the throw rug on the floor, and the wooden coffee table, which was covered with candles and hunting magazines, laughing to myself as I shuffled through them.

I made me way past the couch on the far end towards the kitchen, which was a dark chocolate brown. I ran my fingers along the granite counter, noticing it was also warm to the touch. Opening the fridge, I noticed it was packed with food, something I'm sure Edward had done. I glanced down at the two big paper bags on the bottom shelf.

"Ah ah ah." I jumped, as Edward came behind me, closing the fridge. I turned to face him, reaching my arms around his waist as he moved his hands along my jaw, behind my head, pulling me close until the tip of my nose touched his.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, pulling him closer.

"Well you didn't see all of it." He laughed, as he pulled away, taking my hand in his as he led us out of the small kitchen. We crossed the open space and he stopped in front of the bed. The frame was beautiful and wooden with hand carved posts. I reached out to touch the gold duvet, which was also warm. I noticed how everything in the room was warm, the floors, the counter, the bed, and then I felt his cool hand squeeze mine.

"Can't have you freezing to death now can we?" He joked, as if he heard my thoughts. "Speaking of freezing to death." He laughed, looking me up and down. I stood there, barefoot in my wet bathing suit wrapped in a towel "Your bath awaits." He said as he gestured me towards the only enclosed area in the cabin. I slowly walked towards the open door, pulling Edward along with me, noticing the lit candles surrounding the room, and the giant claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room, which was full to the top with hot water, steam swirling around the room.

"Don't take too long." He said as he let go of my hand, heading for the door. I quickly reached out taking his hand back in mine.

"Don't leave." I said, suddenly having the best idea ever.

"Bella..." He whispered, hesitantly. "I don't think...that's a good idea..."

"I'll just wear the bathing suit." I smiled cheerfully, hoping I could win him over. "It's the same as in the hot spring." I said when I noticed his expression hadn't changed. He glanced back and forth between the bathtub and me, debating. "It's valentines day!" I whined, pushing my bottom lip out, trying not to laugh at my pathetic attempt.

"Alright." He sighed as he closed the door behind him before he made his way back to me. I reached around, untucking the towel, letting it drop to the floor. My dark blue bathing suit still clinging to my body. I shivered against the warm air as it made its way to my damp skin. I glanced back at Edward, who was standing firmly in front of me, starting me straight in the eye. A little self conscious, I reached out to take his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips as I kissed his fingers, feeling the spark again as it moved through my body. He closed his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Bella." He warned. "You're in here to get cleaned up." I stood back to get a better look, trying to see if there was anyway I could change the mood from this serious one that came out of nowhere.

"I'm pretty sure you need to clean up to." I said hopeful as I playfully poked him in the chest.

"I'll clean up after." He said, turning me around to face the tub. "but for now, It's your turn."

This was as far as I was going to get. I grabbed a hold of the massive side of the tub and swung my leg over the side, dipping my foot in the warm water. I slowly pulled my other leg over and lowered myself into the tub. I slid down father, dipping my icy hair into the water, feeling myself relax as the warmth made its way through my skin. I glanced over to Edward who had propped himself up on the wooden counter. I pointed to the chair in the corner. "Pull it over." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I watched as he uncrossed his arms and dragged the chair across the room. "Closer.." I laughed, watching him hesitate. I locked eyes with him as he pulled the chair up to the tub. Satisfied I grabbed the loofah, which was hanging off the tap. "Want to help?" I asked smiling at his blank face. "Valentines day..." I whispered. He rolled his eyes, breaking out in a laugh as he took the loofah from me and squeezed a generous amount of body wash. I shuddered at the cool touch when he reached and took my warm hand out of the water. He started at my shoulder and made his way down my arm slowly, careful not to miss anything. I watched as he gently washed my arm, noticing the amount of concentration he was putting into this. Once he felt he adequately cleaned my right arm he reached around to take my left hand, once again starting at my shoulder, making his way down. I laid my back against the tub as I poked my foot out of the water at him, smiling. He laughed as he reached for my leg, placing his cool hand carefully behind my knee as he lifted it out of the water. I noticed his hand trembling as he made his way up my leg, stopping at mid thigh, before he let go of my leg, causing it to splash water everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh, but when I glanced back him I could see no emotion in his face. I quickly sat up and pulled myself against the tub, closer to him. I reached out, taking his hand in mine, dropping the loofah into the water.

"Edward?" I asked, brining his eyes to mine, I noticed they weren't he light brown they were this morning. "Hi." I said quietly, as he focused on me. "Want to tell me what that was about?" I asked, trying to sound calm. "Half an hour ago, everything was fine.." I said, sliding my legs under me. "...and now you can't even touch me?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said as he hung his head.

"Hey now, don't apologize." I said softly, squeezing his hand.

"It's just...when we're outside the air wasn't as...potent." He explained. "Being in here, with you.." He said, looking around the bathroom. "It's just...harder."

"It's alright." I said, kissing his hand. "You can leave if need to." I looked towards the door.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he sat back in the chair, running his hands along his jeans.

I slid back down in the tub as I grabbed the Loofah, applying more body wash. I finished cleaning my legs and feet and moved to my stomach. "Here." He said, taking the loofah from my hands. "I got it."

He slid my hair over my shoulder as he carefully began to wash my back. A tingle shot through my body as he made his way down the center of my back. He made his way back up to neck and let go of the loofah, splashing into the water. He placed his cool hands on my neck and started rubbing small circles into my shoulders. "Mm." I mumbled. It felt amazing. I reached out for the shampoo but he beat me to it, squeezing the strawberry scented liquid into his hands as he made his way through my hair carefully, lathering as he gently massaged my head. He grabbed the detachable shower head and proceeded to rinse out the shampoo. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and then he turned off the water and replaced the shower head.

"All done?" I asked, turning to see him standing there with his arms spread, holding a towel. I carefully grasped the sides of the tub and stepped out, his arms wrapping the towel around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Mmmm" He mumbled, pressing his nose into my wet hair. "Now my turn." He said as he suggestively led me out of the bathroom. I walked into the main room as I heard him shut the door behind me. I stood by the bed looking at the large suitcase.

"Lets see what Alice packed for me this time." I said quietly to myself as I unzipped the top. It didn't look too bad. I shuffled through a couple sweaters and some pairs of jeans. I didn't recognize any of the labels. Trying to push away the thought that they were probably designer jeans and cost more then my entire wardrobe back home, I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and a red pullover. I quickly dried myself off and slipped into the jeans, which fit perfectly. I heard the water shut off as I slid on the sweater. I zipped the suitcase back up and crawled up onto the bed, wrapping the towel around my wet hair. Edward opened the bathroom door and steam escaped as he emerged, wearing only a pair of jeans. I didn't mean to stare, but it wasn't often that he went around without a shirt on. I secretly hoped this would be his only wardrobe for the entire weekend, which was quickly shortened as he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a black sweater, throwing it over his head.

"What would you like for lunch?" He asked as he reached out for my hand, pulling me off the bed as he headed for the kitchen.

"Hmm." I thought out loud. "What is there?" I asked as I propped myself up on the counter. Edward slid between my legs as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Whatever you want" He said smiling as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well then!" I laughed. "I would like...pancakes...with chocolate chips...aaaaand cheese crepes, and a danish, and some hash browns, grilled, not fried." I stated. "..and oatmeal, with brown sugar, granola, strawberries and raisins, aaaand.." I closed my eyes trying not stop laughing. "...Eggs, scrambled, no, fried, no, hard boiled, Umm..." I thought out loud. "and juice! Orange, fresh squeezed." I pulled Edward closer smiling.

"You got it." He smiled back, kissing my nose once more before he slipped out of my arms.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"I've got to admit, Bella." He said over his shoulder as he opened the fridge. "I know you like food, but I didn't think you liked it this much." I sat there watching as he quickly removed some eggs, milk, cream cheese, butter, strawberries, and apples. My eyes widened as he moved on to the cupboards and threw down some flour, sugar and vanilla.

"Edward!" I said loudly as I nudged him the back with my foot. "Stop it, I was only joking!: I laughed again. He reached down to a bottom cupboard and took out a bag of potatoes. "EDWARD!" I reached out to take his hand, pulling him around to face me. "Pancakes will do just fine" I whispered as I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him closer as I kissed his lips softly.

"But it's valentines day!" He whined, mocking me. "Pancakes." I said sternly. He pressed his lips against mine before he turned back around and put everything but the flour, eggs, and milk away, reaching back into the cupboard he grabbed the baking powder and a bag of chocolate chips. "Fine, but I'm making them from scratch, none of this boxed crap." He said as he pulled out a large bowl. "Thats like me eating at the butcher shop." He joked, as he started mixing ingredients quickly. Seconds later he had a griddle on the counter and he was pouring the batter. I slid off the counter and grabbed a plate from the cupboard and made me way to the other side of the counter, propping myself up on a stool. I watched as he flipped the pancakes, perfectly browning each side. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a cookie cutter in the shape of a heart. He pressed it into the center of the pancake. I looked up, noticing the level of concentration on his face. He grabbed the spatula and carefully removed the heart shaped pancake, placing it on my plate.

"That's a waste..." I mumbled, looking at the perfect heart in front of me. Ignoring what I said, Edward poured more batter on the griddle.

After eating about 4 and a half pancakes I was stuffed. "That was amazing." I said, placing my plate into the sink. "Thank you."

He grabbed me just as I was about to turn on the water. "Wash it later" He said, pulling me towards the living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace. I glanced up him, slightly smiling, as I moved my hand up his arm. "Bella..." He said softly, using the tone that always meant 'no'.

"Whaaaat?" I said defensively. "I was only...going to suggest....um...building... a ....snowman?" I said as I glanced out the window at the 3 feet of snow. 'snowman?' I thought to myself. What was I thinking. I'm horrible at being put on the spot, I tend to panic, and say stupid things...like suggest playing in the snow...

I glanced back to Edward, who was absolutely grinning. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

I uncrossed and crossed my arms several times as I sat on the end of the bed watching as Edward went through several suitcases, throwing articles of clothing beside me.

"Well, come on." He said enthusiastically, handing them the remains of me winter attire. I grumbled to myself as I slid the snow pants over my jeans, watching Edward doing the same. He didn't need the extra layers, infact I would like him to do just the opposite. I pulled an extra sweater over my head as I walked towards the door, mittens in hand, trying to ignore the swishing from the snowpants as I walked. I pulled on my boots and slid into my coat.

"Wait up." Edward said, stopping me at the door as he pulled me closer. "Bella, you're hardly dressed appropriately for this." He said, shaking his head as he looked me over."

I glanced down at my oversized forest green winter coat. Check. There was no way he could miss the noisy black snow pants. Check. My boots, the ones I always wore, which were more suited for someone who was going camping in the middle of winter for weeks on end. Check. I shoved my hands into my mittens as I looked back up.

"What am I missing?" I asked, half annoyed, half confused.

"This." He smiled as he pulled a hat on top of my head. I reached up, feeling what appeared to be a ball of fluff, and made my way down to the fluffy material which was covering my ears, and finally the strings that went past my chin.

"Seriously?" I asked as I pushed the hat out of my eyes. I couldn't help but smile as his reaction.

"I love it, it's cute. Besides, I picked it out myself."

"Alright..." I mumbled as I made my way past him out the door. I walked around the cabin, the snow crunching under my feet. I noticed what Edward pointed out as a shed, but I swore, by the size of it, it could be another cabin.

"Bella." Edward called out.

I turned slowly on my heels only to barely see a blur of white flying towards me. I tried ducking but was hit square in the chest. I glanced down at the remaining snow on my coat and back at his smiling face.

"Did you just...hit me...?" I paused. "With a....snowball?" Before I got the last word our another ball of snow was heading towards me, breaking apart as it hit me in the leg. I rolled my eyes as I bent down, gathering snow, packed it into a tight ball, and whipped it towards Edward.

"Bella, you missed by like three feet!" He laughed as he held his arms out, exaggerating the distance. I couldn't help but laugh at my attempt. I gathered more snow and threw it in his direction, clearly missing again by a couple of feet. Edward quickly took two steps to his right, causing my snowball to hit against his chest.

"Ahh, you got me!" He shouted, bringing his hands to his chest as he fell backwards into the snow. I couldn't help but laugh at his theatric interpretation of actually getting hit by something. As if I could hurt him. I slowly walked over, prepared for his counter-attack. I nudged him with my foot when I got close enough. I watched him carefully, his eyes closed, his lips turning up slowly into a grin. Before I could back up he kicked his leg out, knocking my feet out from under me. I quickly prepared myself for the harsh contact with the ground, but the ground never came. Edward swiftly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me beside him in the snow.

"No fair." I laughed, hitting him in the chest. I pulled away, sitting myself up when I felt him grab the hood of my coat, pulling me back down.

I started to protest when he took my face in his cool hands, which I welcomed. Being in this snowsuit was uncomfortably warm, and I knew my cheeks were bright red. He pulled my face closer, gently pressing his cold lips against mine. I reached my hands up, interrupted by his hat as I pushed it off his head, my fingers finding their place, intertwining in his hair as I pressed myself against him, deepening the kiss. He slowly slid his hand around my waist, moving under my coat, his freezing fingers came in contact with my bare skin, causing me to gasp in shock, which I'm sure was his plan. He moved his lips along my jaw, down my neck, unzipping my coat as his went. I listened to my heart pick up as I gasped, trying to get my breathing under control.

Once I caught my breath I reached my hand under his chin, pulling his lips to mind. Kissing him with all the passion I could handle. It wasn't long before my head was spinning again. I moved my lips along his jaw, gasping for air as i went.

"Bella." Edward interrupted, holding my head against his chest. "How about that snowman?" He asked, laughing obviously trying to change the subject. I looked back up at his smiling face.

"Stupid snowman." I mumbled more to myself as I slowly pressed my lips back to his.

"Bella." He mumbled, interrupting again as I fell back, my arms outstretched, supporting my weight. I glanced back, frowning at him. His eyes met mine and I knew he was serious.

"You could probably make a whole snowman family, complete with in-laws, grandparents, and the family cat in a matter of minutes, meanwhile I would still be working on the head." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then you better start with the head." He laughed as he got to his feet, pulling me up beside him.

I watched as he scooped up some snow and started rolling it on the ground. Within seconds it was 4 times bigger. He stopped and glanced back, noticing I hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, laughing as I crouched down, taking snow in my hands and started working on the head. I watched it slowly getting bigger when I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me.

"What are you..." I glanced past him, noticing two perfectly proportionate large snowballs. "You've got to be kidding me." I glanced back him.

"Come on, don't make me start on the cat now." He laughed, sliding his hands into his pockets. I quickly rolled the head some more and finally stood up, holding it against my chest. I looked around, but couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"Edward?" I shouted.

"I see you're finally done." He said as he made his way out of the cabin, carrying a paper bag.

"What that?" I asked, glancing at the bag in his hands.

"For the snowman." He said, smiling as he set the bag down and took my snowball head from me. I frowned as I watched him place it on top of this two perfect snowballs. The head was the wrong size, bumpy, and was more cone shaped than circle.

"Perfect." He said, stepping back. I cocked my head to the side, trying to see what was so perfect. If I covered up the head with my hand, then it actually would be perfect, even without a head. He picked the bag up and opened it, handing me a carrot.

"Nose." I said as I walked towards the snowman, reaching up to place it on his disfigured head. I watched as he took out two pieces of coal and placed it for eyes. "Coal?" I asked. "Who actually uses coal, I've only ever used rocks."

"Well then, you haven't ever made a real snowman." He smiled as he handed me a pipe. I reached up, placing it where I figured his mouth would be. He handed me the bag and I picked out some buttons and a scarf, carefully placing them on the snowman, afraid that at any second the head would fall off. It wouldn't surprise me. The buttons had a hard time staying on and kept falling into the snow. I bent over, picking up the buttons and blew the snow off them. I pressed them in firmly into the snowman's chest, making sure they would stay.

Edward took the empty bag from my hand as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He looks perfect." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"Actually, It's a girl." I smiled back.

"Of course it is." He laughed. "She's perfect." I glanced over, gazing into his eyes as he pressed his lips against mine softly.

"Hot chocolate?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Sure." I mumbled back. I was freezing.

We turned to head back to the cabin when I nearly tripped. I looked down to see, right beside the snowman, a perfectly formed snowcat.

"Show off." I laughed, as we headed back to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the armrest of the couch, my feet hanging over as the edge as I shifted the wood with a firepoker. It wasn't long before the smell of chocolate filled the tiny room. I looked back towards the small kitchen, Edward had his back to me as he moved quickly, going through the fridge and several cupboards. He told he the kitchen was off limits, which I didn't understand. I've made hot chocolate before. He was probably making chocolate from scratch, that wouldn't surprise me. I pulled at the ends of my hair trying to smooth them down as they dried from being outside.

I placed the poker back in its spot and made my way over to the large picture window. One of the first things that caught my eye was the breathtaking sunset. The sky was glowing a dark orange. It was always too cloudy in Forks to see the sunset. It always just faded in with the rainclouds. I glanced over at our snowman, noticing one of the rocks was now sitting in the snow. Perfect. I shook my head at Edwards statement about her being perfect. I tried looking through the thick growth at the edge of the property, but could see nothing but trees. This place was amazing.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I turned around quickly, noticing his voice was much closer, to find him sitting on the couch. I shook my head as I crossed the room quickly, finding my place beside him, pulling a warm blanket around my waist.

"Here." He handed me an oversized mug topped with whipped cream. "Careful, it's hot." He warned as I slowly brought it to my lips, blowing cautiously.

"Mmm." I mumbled. "This is amazing." I looked up at his smiling eyes.

"Imported chocolate always tastes better." He explained as he slid an arm around me.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the wooden coffee table in the center of the room. Barely able to fit on the narrow table was a large silver platter covered in a red silk cloth.

"For you." He grinned, as he reached out and removed the red cloth, displaying an assortment of fruit; strawberries, apples, kiwi, pineapple, cantaloupe, mango, and some fruit I had never even seen before. In the middle of the platter was a large bowl of melted chocolate, steam swirling on top.

"Edward!" I said loudly, my eyes widening. "I'll never be able to eat all of that."

His laughter shook the couch. I clutched my mug tightly, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid on my hands.

"You don't have to eat all of it." He laughed. "You just have to taste all of it." For a split second I thought this might have to do with important milestones. I turned my head slightly, glancing out of the corner of my eye. His expression full of love, his eyes finding mine as he flashed that smile that made me melt.

"Oh." I said, as I reached forward towards the platter.

"Allow me." He grinned. "You seem to have your hands full." He reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate, bringing it slowly to my lips. I took the whole strawberry and then some, licking the remaining chocolate from his fingers.

"Imported chocolate?" I asked, as I took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"MmHmm." He answered, as he reached for a slice of apple this time. "And imported strawberries, and apples, and mango and..."

"I get the point." I laughed, cutting him off. There must have been about 25 different kinds of fruit in front of me. Once again I opened my mouth, waiting for another piece of imported fruit, dipped in imported chocolate. His fingers lingered at my lips, as he brushed his thumb along my top lip.

"I wish you could experience this." I said before realizing, that once again, I was making another human remark. I bit my lip softly, and before I could apologize he was waiting with another piece of fruit.

"I am experiencing this." He said. I glanced up to his warm eyes as I bit into the mango. "Watching you enjoy this is just as enjoyable for me" He smiled, leaning forward, pressing his lips against mine. "Mmm" He mumbled. "Delicious." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm stuffed." I said after eating what I knew was way over the daily advised amount of fruit for an individual. He took my mug from my hands and placed it beside the platter on the table.

"Thank you." I said, sliding my hand into his, resting my head against his chest. He reached up with his free hand, pushing my hair away from my face. His cool fingers brushing against my cheek as he made his way along my jaw, pulling my chin up.

"Thank you." He whispered, his cool breath washing over my face. I felt my eyes slowly getting heavy as I tried to fight off a yawn. "Sleep, Bella." He whispered, tucking some hair behind my ear. I pressed my lips against his once more before sliding down on the couch, my head landing in his lap as he pulled the blanket up over my shoulders.

I slowly opened my eyes, glancing around the cabin and then the smell hit me. I mixture of spices, pasta sauce and garlic filled the room. I soon realized that I was laying in the middle of the king sized bed, swallowed by heavy blankets. Edward must have moved me. The cabin was mostly dark, apart from the dim light from the fireplace, and the glow coming from around the corner in the kitchen. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, searching for Edward. As if on cue the front door opened slowly and I saw Edward peek his head around the door.

"Oh, your finally awake." He said as he pushed the door opened, his arms full of firewood.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I watched him place the firewood in a pile in the corner.

"About 6 hours. I was almost worried you would never wake up." He joked as he placed pieces of wood into the fireplace, the room lighting up as the fire grew.

"You should have waken me up." I pushed the blankets off of me, hoping to find relief that the open air would bring but I was only hit with more heat.

"but you looked adorable, and I'm assuming you were having a good dream" He laughed, making his way across the room till he reached the foot of the bed. I felt my face turn red, but could easily pass it off as being too warm. He reached his hand out, sliding it up my calf. The cool contact sent shivers up my leg, but was soon welcomed. It must have been over 100 degrees inside the cabin, and his touch was the only thing saving me from feeling like I was being cooked alive. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and reached forward, taking his hand in mine. I tugged lightly, pulling him onto the bed. He lay beside me, shifting his weight on his left arm as lay on my back

"Did you have a good dream? He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. I felt my face turn red as I remembered bits of my dream.

There was me, and Edward, of course. We were back in the hot spring ans it was pouring rain, but everything was warm, the water, the air, the rain, the mud at the bottom, and then Edward wrapped his cool arms around my waist. I glanced down noticing I wasn't wearing my bathing suit. Edward reached up with his hand, pulling my face back up to his as he slowly leaned down, softly pressing his lips against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about where my dream went and what kind of things I had said in my sleep.

I took a deep breath in through my nose. "What smells so good." I asked, trying to completely avoid having to tell Edward about my dream. I glanced back at him, watching as he sat himself up.

"Supper" He said, smiling as he pulled me up beside him.

"Supper? Already? I just ate." I said, which was accompanied by the sound of my stomach growling.

"and it looks like you could eat again." He laughed as he got off the bed, pulling me behind him. I crawled off the massive bed and followed Edward by hand across the living room and around the corner.

The roses were the first thing that caught my eye. 4 dozen roses sitting in a vase in the center of the candle lit table. As I got closer to the flowers, I could see, on each individual rose was a tag. I reached out to the one closest to me and flipped the tag around so I could read it.

"For the girl who refuses to take 'no' for an answer ." I couldn't help but laugh. I reached for another. "For the girl I cherish daily." I felt my heart pick up as I went through a couple more.

"For the girl who always keeps me guessing"

"For the girl who accepts me as I am."

"For the girl who said my name over and over again in her sleep"

"For the girl who makes me feel alive again"

"For the girl worth living for"

"For the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with"

That last one did it. All I had to do was blink once, and I could feel the tears running down warm cheeks. I felt Edwards cool embrace as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I quickly reached up, brushing the tears from my face and turned around in his arms.

"I love you." I whispered as I threw my arms around him, hugging him

"And I love you." He whispered into my neck, his cool breath making it's way down my back.


End file.
